Secrets Shared by the Seaside
by TowerMage
Summary: During his recovery at Shell Cottage, Harry engages in more than planning for thievery and destroying The Dark Lord. LL/HP - Canon ignored after Malfoy Manor. M for red hot scenes not suitable for minors.
1. Chapter 1

AN : Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, for details on who does check out || I HIGHLY appreciate reviews. I attempted writing the first war story i've been meaning to for years, but forget that. I write Harry Luna stories, I'm going with what I know!

Chapter 1: Thank You

Harry walked solemnly through Shell Cottage, his knees slightly damp still from the grass in which he had knelt. All he could think about was how tired he was and how, even now, Dumbledore seemed to be instructing him. Harry turned the knob to the door of his bedroom and sitting cross legged upon his bed was Luna.

"Oh...sorry. I'm so tired, I must have gone in the wrong room." Harry said, his voice heavy with sleep.

Luna shook her head slowly. "No, Harry. You know this is your room, you just don't want company right now. I won't stay long." She seemed ready to say something else, but hesitated.

"Right. Okay." Harry sat down on a three legged stool and began to unlace his shoes. He could feel Luna's eyes on him, and he waited for her to speak.

"I wanted to thank you for saving all of us. I thought I would certainly die down there in the Manor House." Luna said, shifting on the bed.

"You would have done the same for me, it's nothing." Harry said modestly. He went to sit down on the bed beside Luna. "You're my friend, and I'm very happy that you didn't suffer worse."

Luna's eyes searched him. "Being that close to death on a daily basis makes you realize certain things. Bellatrix could have killed us at any time. You were so heroic." Luna said, placing her hand on Harry's. "Your hands are still dirty from the digging." She got up and fetched a wash cloth from the washroom. She tenderly cleaned between his knuckles, and cleaned the areas around his varied cuts.

"Thank you, Luna, but you don't have to do that, I just want to sleep right now. I've got a busy day tomorrow."

"You're not telling me anything I don't already know. You're being polite the best you can, but I can tell you want me to go. And I will." She got up and put the cloth on the table beside Harry's bed before resuming her seat on the bed beside him.

Harry made eye contact with her, he noticed her eyes beaming with a life force the rest of her body was still trying to recover. Her cheeks had small scratches around them and he noticed that her hands also bore several new scars. She placed her hand on his, and placed the other on his cheek. "You unquestionably saved my life tonight, and though I cannot give you the service or magical ability that Dobby did, there are several things a witch such as myself can give you. You know that we are friends, and I've already pledged my friendship to you until our lives are snuffed out. I cannot fully express how my heart leapt upon seeing you downstairs, Harry. For there were weeks where I was certain I'd never be able to give you what I've wanted to give you for a very long time." She leaned in and placed her lips delicately upon Harry's own.

The kiss was sweet, over almost as soon as it began, and completely unexpected. By the time Harry realized that he was kissing someone other than Ginny, Luna had gotten up and extinguished the light in the room. "Goodnight, Harry. See you tomorrow?" She asked, without waiting for a response as she shut the door behind her.

Elder Wands. Horcruxes. Breaking into Gringotts. Facing Death Eaters. Barely escaping from Malfoy Manor with his life. These were things Harry could deal with, he realized. But the confusion welling up within him from Luna's kiss... that was something quite different. He had always noticed Luna when nobody else seemed to. They had connected and related on levels that others didn't, but he hadn't ever thought of her like...that. '_Well...'._ He considered. '_maybe I've thought of her like that a few times...but that was before Ginny_.' He frowned. "Ginny." _Were they dating? Hadn't he made it clear that he had to take down Voldemort first? _"I should probably tell Ginny about this...I don't want to be seen as breaking her trust...I mean I did let that happen just now..." Then he thought of the kiss again and felt that suddenly maybe he needed more room in his pants, they seemed to be becoming increasingly tight. Harry's thoughts went further and as he fell asleep that night his dreams were mixed between kissing Ginny in the Burrow, and then kissing Luna in the Cottage. His dreams went further with Luna, but in the morning he had no recollection, such is the way of really good dreams.


	2. Chapter 2: What Ifs

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, to learn about who does visit

AN : Thanks for the reviews! Here's another chapter. I will be taking the weekend off, but will compose chapter 3 on Monday.

Chapter 2 : What Ifs

Harry watched the sun come up a few mornings later from the peak of the overlook of Shell Cottage. He had woken a couple of hours earlier and was appreciating the quiet of the cottage, the smell of the sea air. It was helping to quell the doubts he had about his decision to not race Voldemort to the Elder Wand. He got up and began to walk back to the cottage, having heard his stomach growl. He walked past the recently upturned earth that was Dobby's grave and closed his eyes, the pain of losing his friend was still there, and he wondered how much one heart could take before it finally splintered to pieces.

Harry walked back into Shell Cottage and already he could hear people stirring in their bedrooms. Harry walked back to his own, not desiring Bill's inquisitive looks or Fleur's attempts to feed him, he already felt guilty for intruding on them. Harry walked into his room and was surprised to see Luna in his bedroom. "Oh, morning Luna. Did I choose the wrong bedroom again?" He joked weakly.

"No, this is the right one. Here, I made you breakfast. It's not a lot but dad used to make this for me." She offered him a plate of chocolate chip hotcakes.

Harry felt his stomach growl again, and didn't protest Luna's offer. "My aunt and uncle would never make these for me, I was lucky to get to smell them. These look delicious." He began to eat, having taken a seat next to Luna on his bed.

"You were up early, I heard you leave this morning." She said.

Harry finished his bite. "I couldn't sleep very well; I've had too much on my mind."

"I know we haven't talked since I thanked you properly, if you are feeling awkward there's no reason to feel that way. I enjoyed it and if you don't want to do it again I won't force it upon you." She scooted away from him slightly on the bed. "What has been troubling you?"

He didn't know what to say, he had felt guilty for the kiss with her, but the more he tried not to think about it, the more he would. "Whats troubling me..." he sighed. "Loaded question Luna."

"Fire away Harry." She clasped her hands in her lap.

Dumbledore said that Harry could trust Hermione & Ron with the quest. He considered Luna, from the first time they met during the carriage ride to Hogwarts, at the DA lessons, through the battle at the Ministry. Surely, he could confide at least a little in her. "You know by now what I'm up to. The rumors that have spread over the wireless. I'm working every day to stop him and his Death Eaters." He looked at her, her eyes focused on him with her eyelashes batting. "I'm working with Ron & Hermione, and anyone who helps us along the way. But I worry that I put the mission in danger because I hesitated to act recently."

"Had you acted differently, what could have happened?"

"I don't know, I don't think I ever will. But I know because of my failure to act, that You Know Who has an edge over me."

"You have an edge over him you know. You have your friends, whereas he has followers. I'd considered him much during my captivity. His followers are devoted to him out of their desire for power, or out of their fear to be murdered. Your friends follow you because they love you, and even though death is a possibility during a war, we don't all fear it."

Harry felt comforted by her words slightly. "I know that you stand behind the cause, but I just sometimes get so frustrated. I knew this would be the hardest thing I would ever attempt, but right now I'm getting so much grief from Ron & Hermione about the decision I made that it's making me doubt myself."

She shook her head. "This must be hard on them also, imagine what they've given up, and risked. They've just as much vested in this as you. Also, you misspoke. I don't stand behind you, I stand beside you, I always stand beside my friends. We're equals."

The kiss again flashed into Harry's mind. For the first time in days, he felt at ease, Luna's words were an elixir to him, healing over the mental wounds that had been festering. She was looking at him inquisitively as though he had something on his face.

"Are you alright?"

His feelings were bubbling inside him, he was grateful to Luna for talking with him without judgment, for saying that he made the right choices. The way she spoke to him was what was doing it. He wanted to thank her, as she had thanked him. He could lean in right now, put his hand behind her head and draw her into him. The silence was expectant, as if peeking in through the window to see what might unfurl.

He began to lean in as her eyes started to close slowly, and this was when there was a banging on his door. "Harry!" Ron yelled. "Breakfast is ready, are you decent?"

Luna pulled back, rearranging her loose hair behind her ears.

Harry flushed, and stood up. "No, I'm really not right now. I'll need a few minutes." He lied.

"Awright!" Ron could be heard running away.

The two looked at each other, Harry knowing what the almost did, and what sort of bond that would form. Luna got up to go, grabbing the empty tray so that Harry wouldn't need to explain why he had it. "Luna," Harry began.

"Harry?" She asked, turning to look at him.

"I wanted to thank you." He put his hands into his pockets.

Luna didn't say anything, but merely stood there, waiting.

Harry hesitated, not certain if she understood he wanted to thank her, or _really_ thank her. For the second time this week, he failed to act. She looked away and walked out the door. Cursing himself inwardly, for now he had another dilemma of what ifs.


	3. Chapter 3: All Good Things

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, to learn about who does visit . I make nothing from this story but enjoyment.**

**Chapter 3: All good things.**

Harry felt like he was hiding in his bedroom, he hadn't yet exited it since Luna left earlier. He was even more stressed now over Luna leaving as she had, Ron interrupting them, and needless to say the war was constantly in his head. He decided at last to go to Luna's room this time, be sitting on her bed when she entered and finally have a talk with her. He glanced out the hallway to ensure he wasn't seen by Ron, as that would be all he would need. Seeing nobody, he knocked twice upon the door before it lightly swung open. Harry didn't expect to see Hermione standing there, hands across her chest. "Oh." Harry said, "I thought you'd be outside having breakfast." She smiled. "I've been considering the plans for the ... heist." She swished her wand and closed the door behind them. "Muffalato, as well?" Harry suggested.

"It's already done." "You know, for not approving of that spell, you sure have taken a fancy to it." Harry said, grinning. "It has it's uses, and we can't let the others overhear what we're discussing, any of this."

"Do we need Ron here? If it relates to the mission." "Not for this, no."

Harry sat down on the window sill overlooking the rolling sea. "Are we alone? I mean, Luna isn't here, is she?"

Hermione shook her head, and Harry thought he'd seen a smile. "No, Luna's...out for the morning by the seaside. She seemed to have a lot on her mind, nargles or some such surely."

Harry flushed. "Okay, well what about the plan have you been considering?"

"Not a thing. What I've been considering, Harry, is your health. Mentally. You don't hide your emotions well, that's why your Occlumency never went well."

Harry was feeling slightly ambushed. "Um, okay? I do have a lot on my mind."

"And a lot of _stress elsewhere_ too, I'm sure. You know, Luna talks to me. Can I make a suggestion? Or maybe, an observation?"

Harry was definietly feeling like he'd been caught with his pants down now. He raised his hands in a surrendering fashion. "I'm all ears..."

"Remember your fascination with Cho? How it was all on a superficial? How you were attracted to each other, but there was nothing deeper?"

Harry didn't need reminding, but maybe Hermione did. "Like you and Krumm, then?" He smiled, hoping that his joke wasn't too harsh.

"Exactly like Viktor and I, yes. I'm saying you shouldn't be with someone simply because you are attracted to them, and it's what people expect. I will try and make this exceptionally easy on you Harry. We don't know if we even have tomorrow in this war. Don't die tomorrow regretting what you don't do today."

Harry wondered if she realized she wasn't fulfilling this with Ron. "You realize, 'Mione, that i could cut the sexual tension between you and Ron with the sword of Gryffindor, don't you?"

"Simply because Ronald and i don't show our relationship in public doesn't mean that we aren't expressing it in private, and let me just say, we express it very well in private."

Harry blinked and shook his head, not needing to see any more of Ron than what he'd already seen during his many stay overs at the burrow. And as he viewed Hermione as a sister, he definitely didn't need to visualize that. "Okay then, what do I do about Ginny?"

Hermione walked over to him and looked him straight in the eyes. "Make things end, and then make things right with Luna. She gets you Harry. Just like the first war, people are getting together so quickly because the threat of death is high. It worked for Arthur & Molly, it worked for the Longbottoms, but you know how I love Ginny. I've spent the night with her, she has Harry Potter scrawled over parchment, pictures of you, newspaper clippings. She idolizes you for your history, she doesn't know you like Luna could." Hermione swished her wand again, and the door swung open. "We're done here."

Harry nodded, and got up to leave. "Thank you, I think this has helped more than anything else this week." "Don't be afraid." Hermione advised, dismissing him by closing the door.

Harry went back into his bedroom, took out the Marauder's Map and tapped it with his wand, whispering "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He searched the grounds of Hogwarts for Ginny, locating her in the dungeons, along with Neville Longbottom, Ernie Mcmillan, Padma Patil, Amycus Carrow, Alecto Carrow, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle. "Well that doesn't bode well..." He frowned. There was nothing he could do from here, so he merely hoped things were okay. "Mischief managed."

Harry opened his window, not wanting to be seen, and crawled out of it. He landed softly on the white sand and felt the cool breeze on his face. He walked down to the beach and saw a figure in blue along the coast. He made haste to the shoreline and slowed only when he was within a few hundred yards of Luna. He hailed her with a wave, "Hey."

She turned and smiled. "Finally made it out of bed? I was beginning to worry that you would forget what sunlight looked like."

Harry drew closer, and saw that she had a basket full of seashells. He pointed at them. "You've got quite a lot of those now." He attempted small talk, feeling awkward around Luna, having started to admit his feelings for her.

"I'll be making jewelry with them, bracelets, perhaps necklaces. Your face is as red as beets, what's on your mind?"

Harry walked towards her until they were mere inches apart. "How do you think of me?" He asked boldly

. She didn't waste a second thinking of a reply. "I think of you with my brain." She said, smiling.

Harry laughed, slapping his arms against his side. "I didn't mean that. I mean...we've been good friends. Do you ever think that sometimes good friends can be more?"

"Oh, I definitely think so, Harry." Harry waited, looking at her as the beautiful girl she was. Her face still bore signs of abuse from the Malfoys, but somehow that bolstered her appeal. She was brave, and believed in the cause to the point of self-sacrifice. "Are you going to thank me, or are you going to continue to stand there?" She asked.

"What about Ginny? I haven't broken up with her yet." He admitted.

"As I recall, you broke up with her shortly after Professor Dumbledore was killed. I don't recall her ever saying you had rekindled the relationship, outside of kiss on your birthday."

"Do you think she'll see it that way?" Harry asked, taking one of her hands in his.

"I think she's had her turn with you, and now, I want mine." Her eyes gazed into his.

Her hair brushed against his face, driven by the wind. Her other hand holding the basket of seashells swayed along with the sea breeze. He leaned in, and brought his lips to hers for the first time of his own volition. The sea sprayed upon him, tingling his skin, or perhaps it was the kiss. Luna dropped the basket and brushed her hand through his thick black hair before reaching the back of his neck where her hand drew him in closer. Harry forgot all about the war, all about Horcruxes, he was relieved of the stress of being the rallying figure for the freedom of both the Muggle & Wizard world. For that moment, he was all hers, and she was his. He didn't know where the next few days would lead, or even the next few months, but the kiss ignited a resolve in him he hadn't felt in a very long time. When the kiss ended, Luna kissed him again, this time lightly on the nose. "I'd been waiting for that since last year." Luna confessed.

"I hope it was worth the wait. I'm sorry it took me so long." She drew Harry close and embraced him. "All good things are worth the wait."

*** AN : Reviews appreciated! They actually can affect how the story plays out! If you've enjoyed this, please subscribe. I try and put out a new chapter every day, minus the weekends. (Unless i get a wild hair.)**


	4. Chapter 4 : Down We Go

**AN : I do not own Harry Potter, for information on who does...oh come on, you know JK Rowling owns these characters. Sorry for spacing issues earlier, no idea what caused this!**

**Chapter 4 Down We Go**

Harry and Luna sat inside a small reclusive cave along the coast that they had recently found over the last few days. The sun had set and everyone believed them to be asleep, thanks to a careful charm. The sea waves crashed against their legs as their feet dangled in the later. The two sat holding hands.  
"You're going to be leaving soon." Luna stated, there was no hint of a question in her voice.

Harry nodded. "I will be." There was more than a trace of sadness in his voice.

"I don't want you to leave me." Luna laid her head on his shoulder. "I can't go back home...not while Daddy's in Azkaban. Plus, a pile of rocks hardly makes a home."

He put his arm around her waist, and considered the situation for what seemed like the 100th time. "I'd ask you to come with me, but it's so dangerous. I don't know what would happen if I lost you. The last few days have seemed so wonderful."

"You know that I am a talented witch, and I expect you've only seen the surface of all of my skills. Why not take me with you?"

"I was your leader in the DA, trust me I know how powerful your spells can be. It's other variables I'm concerned over."

She laughed. "Is it Ron's reaction to me that you fear?"

"His behavior over me taking you after his sister."

"he should be ecstatic, he never wanted you with Ginny. But what else is there?"

"You're right, he shouldn't mind. It's also the fear of what we're up against."

"You are very elusive about the mission Harry, but don't you think it's time you trusted me? I'm hold up under torture, my body bears signs of that, just like yours." Her scars were turning a pale pink, and would soon be scarred.

Harry felt guilty. He of course knew it had never been about a lack of trust in her, but merely a desire to protect his friends. All the same, it didn't make a difference. "I trust you. Let me start with the beginning of school last year, and I'll go on from there." He took out his wand, and uttered "Muffliato."

Harry detailed the lessons with Dumbledore, the past of Tom Riddle, the destruction of the Diary, and the revelation of the Horcruxes and what had been done so far, the plan to break into Gringotts, and the importance of the Sword of Gryffindor and why it must be kept from Griphook.

"Harry, you realize of course that we have contacts within Hogwarts, don't you? Neville, for example, still has his DA Coin. So do I. And you can conjure a magnificent Patronus."

Harry scratched his head and wondered about her. "Yes, that's all true, but what does it do for us?"

"The Horcruxes are destroyed by Basilisk Venom, not entirely the sword. You just need a supply of basilisk fangs. Why don't you have Neville get you all the fangs you need, and then just destroy the remaining Horcruxes with those, that way you don't have to worry about being dishonorable with the goblins?"

Harry saw a major flaw in the plan, and he waited to see if she would mention it. When it became apparent that he was waiting, she spoke up.

"Problem?" she asked, her smile forming already.

"To get to the chamber, you must speak parseltongue."

"And don't you recall the Patronus that Kingsley sent to us at the wedding?" She nudged him in the stomach. "It spoke. Send a Patronus to Neville when he's outside the chamber door. It'll open and he'll descend."

"And getting the fangs to us?" Harry inquired.

"Undetectable extension charms. Neville will put them into a bag and enchant it thusly, if he can't perform it, Flitwick can and would if he understood how important it was."

It seemed like an awful lot of work, but if it saved Harry's peace of mind, it might be possible. "Okay, well, lets do the heist, and set this plan in motion and see how things go...if one fails we always have a backup."

"That's my boy." she said, leaning in for a kiss. "It's getting late, and honestly, I don't want to sleep alone tonight. Harry, can I sleep with you this evening?" Luna turned her head, staring into his green eyes.

Harry's mind leapt at the offer, imagining things as innocent as simply holding her, and of course, other ideas that lingered on the cusp of his subconscious. "I would love that."

"You might love it a little _too_ much, from the way your eyes grew." She giggled. She took his hand, "Come on, let's go." So together they crept through the darkness to Harry's window. The rest of the house was quiet, and silently Luna cast the Muffliato charm on the door.

She sat down on the bed and removed her shoes and socks. "Come here Harry, be with me."

He walked over to her and she pulled him in for a kiss,he closed his eyes and down he went.

**AN: Sorry for the cliffhanger, but the next chapter will be a little lengthy. Sorry about the no update yesterday, had a personal emergency arise. Who knows, w emay get 2 chapters out today to make up for it.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Passing

**AN : I do not own Harry Potter, if I did, wouldn't I be publishing this? For full credit, applaud JK Rowling. **

**Chapter 5: The Passing**

As time went on that night, the kisses shared between Harry & Luna developed into other things. Whisperings and promises, expectations and truths. It became so difficult to keep up with what they were discussing that they had to cool themselves down and literally keep their hands off of each other.

"Okay," Harry said, breathing heavily as he straightened his shirt. "Before we go anywhere else tonight, I have to know things."

Luna managed to sit up and nod. She pulled her hair back and with a tap of her wand it was quickly tied behind her neatly. "I do as well. But I can see you want to go first, your eyes betray you again." She smiled.

"I've never done this before, sex, none of it. I've fooled around of course, but before Hogwarts I was never fancied by anyone, never had any girlfriends, so the thought that females find me fanciable is still a relatively new thought to me."

"The girls probably fancied you, you were simply too oblivious to realize it, I was able to count at least 5 times per DA meeting where the Patil's were competing over your attention. It got to be mostly irksome."

Harry wasn't sure what to do with that knowledge so he shook it out of his mind. "Obviously, I don't know any charms or anything for sex, accidentally getting pregnant right now would not be conducive to battling You Know Who."

"A witch must take it upon herself to know contraceptive magic at the time she becomes a woman. I've known the spells since I was 13. So there's nothing to worry about with all of that." She said, reaching out and pulling on his shirt. "I am worried about how much longer I'm expected to sit here and wonder how much longer I'll have to go before seeing you... properly."

Harry swallowed hard. "I'd planned on waiting, honestly I had. But, with tomorrow so incredibly uncertain, with people dying daily, I don't want to die not knowing what it's like to be with someone."

"Nor do I. I'm flattered and kind of guilty feeling that I get to have you first, it's not something I thought I would ever get, I thought you thought me too odd. You were polite, but never showed the sort of interest in me that you showed other girls."

"I noticed you, I just didn't...I did think you were odd at first, I can't lie about that. But over the last few years, I've gotten to know you so well. We balance each other well...and honestly I need more balance in my life."

"I've never been with anyone, Harry. But of course, I know charms for preventing messes also, should anything occur. Will our copulation indicate a deeper level of commitment, or is this just to get off?" She inquired.

Harry laughed, her verbiage never ceased to amaze him, then centered him. He folded his hands in his lap, then thinking better of it, he placed his hands on hers. "I'm pretty certain I'm falling in love with you Luna Lovegood." Harry said fearlessly.

"And I am falling in love with you, Harry Potter. We're both not there yet, but like you'd said, I don't want to die not knowing. So, even if we fall apart, I am happy to have saved myself to give you the same honor you give me." She leaned in. "Anything else?" Her face looked semi-impatient.

"No, nothing else."

She grinned mischievously. "Good!" She pulled him in and Harry had a second of wondering what he was getting himself into. Their lips met as Luna's hands raced down Harry's back. She pulled at the back of his shirt and crept it up along his spine, eventually managing to pull it over his head. Their lips parted with a smack. She pulled his shirt close to her face and inhaled loudly before tossing it to the door. Harry was grabbed at her shirt awkwardly, not removing it with an iota of the grace she had his. His hands rolled over her ivory smooth skin. He felt her erupt in goose bumps as his hands roamed over her.

Her shirt came off and Harry stared down at her, her chest rising up and down rapidly. Her breasts were tiny but perky, her nipples hardened by their activity. Harry threw his inhibitions to the wind and pressed his lips against each of them in turn.

Luna whimpered.

Harry felt Luna's hands creeping down his waist and unbuckling his belt and pant's buttons. He resisted the urge to laugh, the sensation of having her hands there, anyone's hands there, was foreign to him and made him have a strange feeling in his gut.

Harry held himself up with one hand as his free hand fought to undo her skirt. The skirt slid off her slender legs and revealed a pair of plain black underwear. Luna's eyes met his.

"If you want what's beneath those, I want what's beneath yours. Off with them then." She smiled plainly.

Harry pulled himself back to his knees and removed his pair of plain brown boxers. He watched her expectantly, and she for the first time in memory, flushed momentarily. She quickly recovered and slid hers off.

"I can see you're ready to go, but take this slow please, I want to remember our first time vividly." She whispered into his ear as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down on top of her.

Harry steadied himself and thought about what was about to happen. He looked fully at her, she had put her radish earrings back in, though they were slightly hidden behind her head now. He looked at her face, somehow made more beautiful by the signs of torture she'd endured. Lastly, he met her eyes, her blue-grey eyes full of excitement. Harry thrust forward, missing his mark on the first, and even the second attempt. With a helping hand, Luna positioned him, thereafter the lover's were intertwined, and their childhood passed into memory. Harry remembered her request to go slowly, and so slowly he went. Until, at least, he was begged to do otherwise. And as the night ended, the romance of Luna Lovegood & Harry Potter began, officially.


	6. Chapter 6 : Preparations

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter, Rowling does! Weehee!**

**Chapter 6 : Preparations**

The next morning it became clear to Harry that his relationship with Luna was going to be the topic of much conversation. Though they had cast Muffliato the night before, what could Harry say when he left the bedroom with Luna and bumped square into Fleur. Her face was one of surprise, given the early hour, it was abundantly clear that they'd shared the room.

"Are you both well rested, I 'ope?" She asked, her accent still prevalent despite her time spent in London. "Not staying up too late?" She smiled at Luna, and then at Harry.

"Best sleep I've ever had." Stated Harry plainly.

They walked out into the kitchen, and saw Bill, Ron, Hermione & Mr. Ollivander already taking breakfast.

"Good morning everyone." Luna said, as she skipped lightly to the counter where she prepared herself a plate of eggs, muffins and sausage.

Ron looked as though he was trying to remember a difficult spell.

"Oh." Ron said. "OH." He put his fork down, and left his food still uneaten on his plate, before excusing himself and walking outside.

Nobody followed him, though Bill did look reproachful at his younger sibling. "Morning Harry, Luna."

The rest of the breakfast was uneventful, and Harry wasn't sure what came over Ron, but he was sure to find out. Harry walked outside and eventually tracked down Ron. "Ron!" He shouted over the wind that morning. "Wait up." Harry ran over to him.

"You left quickly this morning, your food uneaten even. What happened?"

Ron gazed at him. "You were with my sister last time I checked." Ron huffed.

Harry laughed at the absurdity of Ron's behavior if this was truly where this conversation was headed. "No, we broke up after last year."

"Oh, oh sorry. My mistake Harry, you were just snogging her in her bedroom a few months ago."

Harry raised his eyebrows, crossed his arms and scoffed. "Are you completely serious right now?"

Ron's cheeks were reddening. "I absolutely am. What's Ginny going to think when she finds out she's been dumped like old rubbish?"

"Ron, this whole argument is silly. You're mad when I'm with her, and you're mad when I'm not? How am I supposed to win this?"

"Stop messing her around!" He said, getting rather close to Harry now.

Harry sighed. "Let me understand, or try to understand, why you're upset."

"I'm upset because Ginny's probably there at Hogwarts worried for her own life, and worried about what we're doing, and you're seeking comfort from someone else."

"If Ginny isn't doing the same, I will apologize. However, much as I care for her, I'm certain she's doing quite alright for herself."

"Well you can't know that."

"And you can't know that she isn't Ron. You're her big brother, I understand, but why must you the youngest of the brothers she has, taken this upon yourself? Bill doesn't have an issue."

Ron had nothing good to say to this so instead he threw up his hands. "I don't approve of it, that's all. I'm looking out for Ginny."

Harry fumed, and felt himself getting hot. "And I didn't approve when you abandoned us in the middle of the hunt. Yet I forgave you when you didn't even deserve it!" Harry said with a raised voice.

Ron looked slightly ashamed. "I'm going back inside."

Harry rolled his eyes. "We've got more important things to be concerned over, Luna & I are happy, and that's something I've not really been in a while. This war has been hell on me and she is meaning more to me every day. You have Hermione, and I'm the odd man out. It's time I had an equal, just like you two."

"Well...you're right we do have bigger things to worry about. I like Luna but, maybe your head should be in the game, not ...yeah."

"Ron - just stop." Harry said, walking off, no longer desiring to hear anything he had to say.

"Alright, alright! Fine! I'm sorry, I don't want to fight with you, I just am trying to be loyal to my family."

"And I am your family, be loyal to me." Harry reprimanded him, which seemed to work as Ron's eyes became downcast.

"Sorry, Harry." He kicked dirt.

Later that day, Griphook told Harry that he was well enough to travel, and that he was eager to go. As such, a meeting was called by Hermione. The trio was now a quartet. Hermione cast the Muffliato charm all around the room that they occupied.

Once is was protected to her satisfaction, she began.

"We leave tomorrow before the sun rises. We've still got a few bottles of Polyjuice available, I'll be disguised as Bellatrix. Ron, you're still to be transfigured, Griphook is with Harry. Luna, given as you've only... recently joined us, your position is the least thought out. Harry's going to be invisible with Griphook, and we have covers- you do not. Do you have any suggestions?"

Luna beamed. "Why are we bothering to Polyjuice at all? Why don't we all just disillusion ourselves and have Griphook under the cloak? The challenging part would be getting through the main doors, but once that's done, we should be able to walk in freely."

There was silence for more than a few moments until Hermione spoke. "I don't know how wise that would be, according to Griphook there will be an alert sent to the goblins if anyone is crossing the line into the vaults."

"I don't mean to disrupt the plan, however as I understood it, this same mentality nearly got you all caught in the Ministry." Luna reminded the room at large.

"We didn't have a real insider then, though." Ron said. "It was whatever we could gather from the outside."

Harry spoke up. "I'm certain that if our cover is blown, or we're detected in any way, our disillusionment would be dispelled, maybe right where we stand."

"It seems to me like the plan has its faults. However, any number of things could always turn out for the worst. Look at the night of the battle at the Ministry. We were outwitted there, but we all survived. As long as we are out for the greater good, we will be right as rain." Luna said, taking Harry's hand in hers.

Hermione nodded. "We've got an early morning." She said with a tone of trepidation in her voice. "Let's all get some sleep."

The quartet parted, each to their own rooms. Ron didn't make an effort to pretend he was going to his room since Luna was in Harry's. The other's in the cottage would wake up in the morning, and they would all be gone. Hopefully, they all thought on some level, this wouldn't be the last night they'd all have alive.


End file.
